With the development of the 3C (Computer, Communications and Consumer) industry, more and more people may use mobile devices as an aid in life. For example, common mobile devices include tablets, mobile phones, smart phones, etc. Due to the advantages of light weight and portability, more and more people use these mobile devices, and their functions are also getting wider.
As the mobile devices become more and more important in daily life, mobile devices are often used in conjunction with other expansion products. Therefore, a clamping fixture which is easy to carry is needed to firmly hold the mobile device.